The Cafeteria Boys
by ErinM
Summary: Kory, Aybol, Fitz, Leo and Zek are members of the Royal Guard.... and they have a new friend who just happens to be a princess... Chaos insues, as expected. *post-series
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dinner Conversation  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Five OCs *cookies if you figure 'em out*, Cain, DG, Glitch (mentions of the Queen and Ahamo)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Some new recruits discuss the day's lesson  
**Warning**: post-series  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belongs to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are only half mine...  
**Originally posted**: Dec 8, 2007

The day's training at the Royal Guard Academy had finally come to an end. The current crop of rag-tag kids were undisciplined and, honestly, weren't expected to graduate into the respected group of soldiers.

Five of the boys had come in together – all from different parts of the O.Z., and all very different. They had been assigned the same bunkhouse on one of the lower floors of the palace and spent most of their days in classes. The first few weeks of training had tested their growing friendship, and now they were inseparable (much to their instructors' dismay).

Meeting for the evening meal, Kory and Fitz were the first to arrive in the large dining facility. The group had a habit of sitting at the same table and telling the same stories – culminating with the usual complaints of the days' lessons. Leo entered the hall with big production, as usual, and found Kory and Fitz moving through the sea of tables and chairs, expertly balancing their food trays.

"You seen Zek?" he asked them, a concerned look on his face. Kory looked to Fitz, then back to Leo with a shake of his head.

"What? He get in trouble with Cain?" Kory asked.

"Again?" Fitz added. Leo straightened, hands on his hips. Sighing heavily, he shook his head.

"Not yet. But if he doesn't quit foolin' around, he's a tick-tok away from bein' carted off to the Deadly Desert." Fitz raised an eyebrow and looked to Kory, who simply rolled his eyes. That boy was asking for trouble.

"What did he do?" Leo was just about to respond when a voice behind him asked,

"What did who do?" Leo turned to see Zek nearing the table with Aybol. Leo dropped his arms and pulled out a chair. Everyone looked to Zek, but no one said a word. "What?" he asked defensively. A moment later, throwing his hands up, Zek pulled another chair out and slumped into it. Pouting, he huffed,

"It's not my fault that Cain's got a stick-"

"What did you say this time?" Kory asked. Zek mulled over his answer for a moment and shrugged.

"There may have been an accusation that he... wouldn't... knowemotionifitjumpedonhishead," Zek spit out quickly. His four companions reared back in their seats and groaned.

"It's a real wonder why you can't get a girl," Fitz stated. Leo huffed a laugh as Zek sat up.

"What? He spends all morning telling us that it's our responsibility to protect the Royal Family and uphold law and order, but we can't become emotionally attached. How in the name of the O.Z. do you not become attached?" Aybol raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement, but stayed silent.

"Emotion can cause rash decisions and get someone hurt." Kory responded automatically. Zek rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to play perfect soldier with me, Kory." Fitz leaned forward and raised a hand.

"Look, Zek. There's no way to be completely detached. It's just impossible."

"Unless you're a robot," Leo interjected. Fitz gave him a 'you're-not-helping' look and continued,

"I think what Cain is trying to teach us is that we have a greater responsibility. If we spend all our time focusing on one person, we can't keep track of anyone else."

"I'm not saying we should be assigned to shadow a single member of the royal family," Zek threw in. "Just that you're gonna form an attachment, whether you want to or not."

"And you think that Cain is emotionally detached?" Kory asked skeptically.

"Or a robot?" Fitz added with a sly grin.

"I'm just saying that it's not so easy to be so... heartless," Zek said with a sigh. Aybol leaned forward.

"So Cain is 'heartless'?" Everyone at the table stared at Zek, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, he's no bundle of love an' affection." Leo tried to hide his smirk with a cough.

"The man risked everything to help restore the throne. Paid a heavy cost, too."

"I heard his wife ran off with a Longcoat," Fitz remarked. Kory grumbled,

"No. She was killed by a Longcoat. Killed because he joined the Resistance." Fitz looked to Aybol, who nodded. Leo crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"That'd shut your heart up pretty quick." Kory leaned his arms against the table edge and nodded.

"Thought they'd killed his son, too. So, yes, the man has some emotional baggage. But he's also an excellent soldier." Zek threw his hands up in protest.

"I'm not saying he isn't a shining example of the best to O.Z. has to offer. I'm just saying that I can't buy his 'no emotion' speech." Aybol nodded and added,

"I have to agree. The man is a walking contradiction, telling us one thing and doing the opposite." Fitz and Leo looked from him to Kory and back. Kory simply raised an eyebrow.

"The man is cold as ice on the training ground. And there's nothing wrong with that," he added quickly, seeing Kory's demeanor change. "But when it comes to the royal family, he's a different person."

"Thank you," Zek pounced, pointing a finger at Aybol. Leo jerked back and gave his friend a look.

"Wait. Just a minute ago you were saying Cain is heartless. Now he's only heartless on the clock?" Fitz looked to the ceiling, as if trying to remember the answer to a quiz, then back to Leo.

"When is the royal guard off the clock?" Leo ignored him and continued to look at Zek.

"What do you mean, 'He's a different person,' Abe?" Kory asked, setting down his fork, giving Aybol his full attention.

"I'm not talking about the Queen, or even the King," Aybol said shifting his weight so that his elbows were now leaning on his knees. "Well, he's different around them, too. But when he's around other soldiers, he's all soldier." Everyone nodded, waiting for the point.

"You ever seen the way he changes when the Princess is around? Princess 'G, I mean." Aybol looked at his best friends, hoping he wasn't the only one who'd ever noticed. Kory didn't move, but the look in his eye told Aybol that he wasn't alone. Fitz nodded as well.

"Well," Leo began. "They worked together to save the O.Z. and all. And, besides, they didn't know she was the princess then. They've told all the O.Z. as much, haven't they?"

"But, I'm talking 'different' different. Like he's not head of the Royal Guard. Like she's not the Princess."

"Yeah, like he's trying to be the model soldier when others are around, but he tries too hard."

"Next you're gonna say that they're madly in love, right?" Kory said with a groan. Aybol raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm just sayin' that Zek has a point." Zek grinned broadly as Kory shook his head.

"I think you all just need to grow up and listen to what they're telling us. Cain and the others know that one day we'll," he motioned to the five of them, "be responsible for the royal family's protection. If it was me, I'd be giving the same speech. If the man didn't know what he was doing, the Queen wouldn't have chosen him." Pushing his seat back from the table, Kory rose and picked up his tray.

"He's the best. And he want's us to be the best." Kory sighed. "We're all here because we were deemed capable of protecting the royal family. I suggest you listen to what the man has to say. And remember it." He walked to the back of the room and placed the tray on the dish cart, then moved to a small counter with an array of deserts.

Zek huffed loudly and frowned. "I still say the man spent time alone in a field; other end of that stick in the ground, scarin' everything away."

An hour later, everyone had eaten, and moved on to a more cheerful conversation. Heading back to their quarters, the group stopped when they heard a roaring laugh coming from one of the many galleries within the palace. Finding the door cracked open, the five boys could see their commanding officer, the Queen's advisor – the one who still wore a hat indoors, and the younger Princess. The three were sitting in a circle in the large room, deep in conversation.

When Cain let another laugh go, Aybol looked to Kory, then to his friends. Sharing a smile, the boys continued on their way.

Tomorrow, they would endure another lecture about emotion.


	2. Cafeteria Food

**Title**: Cafeteria Food  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG and two OCs (mention of Azkadellia, Glitch and RoboRents... oh, and Emeril)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: DG finds the Royal Guard's lunchroom  
**Warning**: post-series *same 'verse as Dinner Conversation. The boys aren't leaving me alone and already have two other 'Day-in-the-life-of-the-Royal-Guard-recruits' stories to tell! o.O  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belongs to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.  
**Originally posted**: Dec 13, 2007

DG had come to find that one of the advantages of having guards on duty around the clock, was that their stomachs were also on duty around the clock. Another night of no sleep had been her limit, so DG decided it was time to explore the large compound she now called home.

Items were being added to the Things-to-Do list faster than they were being removed, and DG was just plain tired. Convince the O.Z. that Azkadellia the Sorceress was no longer a threat; Convince the O.Z. that Azkadellia her sister was not a threat; Find a way to get Glitch his brain back; Convince the Resistance not to kill every Longcoat they came across; Convince the Longcoats not to kill every member of the Resistance they saw; Reprogram her robot parents; Figure out how to use a Time Storm to return home for her stuff; Learn how to use three hundred different forks at one meal-

The food. The food was going to kill her. DG had resigned to eat salad for the rest of her life. While some of the meats presented to her were the O.Z.'s equivalent to beef, pork and chicken, it just wasn't the same. She'd tried to explain a milkshake, hot dogs... 'Even Emeril can make French Fries!' she'd shouted in the end, after the O.Z.'s version of a potato was presented to her, carved into a bird-shape.

And, on one of her late-night treks through the palace, DG had found herself down on the guard levels. And, there, she'd found the most wonderful thing in all the O.Z.

A cafeteria. A large, circular room, with about twenty tables; the serving stations along the back wall; and, in the opposite corner, a countertop full of desserts. She was glad to see that the army was being fed well.

Granted, it looked like cafeteria food; and tasted like cafeteria food. But it was food.

The first time she'd gone in, there was no one but the cook and a lady wiping down tables. Moving along the countertop, she reached the cook and glanced at the various trays. Seeing what looked like mashed potatoes – the O.Z. version, anyway – the portly man had plopped some on a plate before realizing who'd placed the order. She simply smiled at him and he passed the plate over, dumbfounded.

DG noticed a basket of forks on her left, grabbed one and looked back to the cook. "Thanks," she said with a grin. The cook watched her turn and move toward his wife; assuming, by their gestures, that the Princess was asking if she could sit anywhere. He tried not to laugh as they continued talking; his wife cleaning up after the soldiers, and the Princess eating slop.

It was three days before DG returned to the cafeteria. On this visit, she didn't order food. Instead, she reached a hand over the counter and grinned.

"Name's DG. Can I borrow your kitchen?"

"Uh... Yes?" the cook stammered, unsure of the correct answer. It didn't help that his wife was behind DG, nodding.

"Thanks," DG replied, rocking on her heels. She turned away, then back. "And, you are?" He blinked.

"Moran. Moran Sim. Mo," he finally got out. DG smiled as Missus Sim stepped behind her.

"He's not used to a pretty girl askin' his name," she said with a wink. DG began to respond, but realized that the woman was poking fun at him. Pointing to herself, she continued, "Lona. What can I make you, dear?" DG shook her head.

"I just wanna try and make something a bit more... familiar. Bread?" she asked, hopefully. Lona Sim winced slightly. "Um… yeast, uh," she tried to think of a word to describe a slice of bread as she unknowingly made a motion of spreading butter on a slice. If she was able to figure out the Time Storms, she'd have to use one to hit up the nearest supermarket.

"Ah," Lona said with a smile, and took DG's hand. A moment later, DG was behind the counter and the Sim's looked on with interest. DG turned to look for something on the spice rack that looked like salt and asked over her shoulder,

"So, what's the gossip?" Mo raised an eyebrow and Lona looked at the floor. DG assumed they were flustered, what with royalty invading their space. "I've worked in food service for years." She noticed Lona sigh. "If I've learned one thing – besides the fire extinguisher is your friend – it's that, if you wanna know what's going on in town, go to the kitchen." DG still hadn't learned all the words that carried over from the other side – but if DeMilo knew 'freakin,' then someone should know 'toilet paper.' Honestly.

Lona smiled at that, and stepped closer. A few minutes later, DG had created the closest thing to a turkey sandwich she could muster. Cutting it into three pieces, she offered them to Mo and Lona first. Looking at each other first, the couple took the offered slices, but didn't try them. DG dove right in to the remaining slice, getting half of it in one bite. She chewed a moment, contemplating the flavor. It wasn't the real thing, but it wasn't bad.

Lona looked at her husband, shrugged and took a bite. After DG finished her sandwich, she looked up at both of them and smiled brightly. "You ever had a brownie?"


	3. Stallone and Rabbits

**Title**: Stallone and Rabbits  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG and five OCs (mentions of the other two OCs)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: The future guard come face to face with their future charge.  
**Warning**: post-series *Takes place sometime after _Cafeteria Food_  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

DG rolled over and pressed into the pillow. A moment later, she rolled back. Then she shifted until flat on her back, eyes open and staring at the dark ceiling. Letting out a labored sigh, she threw her hands up in defeat.

Pushing the covers off, DG slid sideways out of bed and stood in the dark for a moment. She'd been having trouble sleeping the last few nights and, frankly, it was exhausting. She reached to the nearby chair for the closest thing to a track jacket the O.Z. could offer, and pulled it on over her blue top.

The shirt had become her security blanket. If she wasn't required to be dressed for an occasion, the shirt was on. And, if she could get away with it, DG would even wear it under the fanciest gown she had. It would be a sad day when it was finally washed one too many times. As for pajama bottoms, DJ refused to wear a nightgown. And, after arguing with everyone from her sister to the stable-hand – okay, maybe not the stable-hand – she'd gone to Lona.

Turned out, Lona was just as good with a needle and thread as she was a spoon and a bowl. Using DJ's 'traveling clothes' as a base, the older woman had almost expertly recreated the pants. She'd been a bit mortified when DG demanded their creation from any pieces of scrap fabric.

"It's just gonna be me and the fireplace seein' 'em, so... stripes, polka dots, black and white, red and green," she waved and shook her head. "Just call me the Patchwork Girl of the O.Z." Lona made sure she had enough of one pattern, however. She couldn't do that to the poor girl, royalty or not.

DG pulled the door open, and was greeted by light. And lots of it. Honestly, it wasn't that bright, but when you've been in the dark for the last few hours, you might as well just look into the sun. She spun back and tried to blink away the spots. Groaning, DG let her head fall back and noticed one of her boots, half under the bed.

Deciding it was probably in her best interest to not go traipsing around the palace in her bare feet, she bent over at the waist and reached blindly for the other one. By the time she'd finished doing up the laces, DG's eyes had adjusted enough – with help from the still-open door letting light in – that she was able to stick her head out into the hallway.

'Yes!' she thought, as the hall was empty of guards. It was much nicer to not have someone over her shoulder at all times. Besides, if the guards assume everyone's in bed, why do they need to stand guard? No one's gonna be playing _Cliffhanger_ on the balcony, especially not her balcony.

As she moved down the hallway, deciding to check in on Lona and Mo, DG laughed at the fact that, without having actually seen the movie, that was the reference she'd associated with some masked man rappelling down the side of the palace. She shuddered as her brain went to the next logical reference, which was _Mission: Impossible_, complete with Tom Cruise and his amazing acting sweat.

DG rounded the corner and saw Mo pulling something out of the oven. She made a beeline for him and he smiled as she neared. "Figured you'd be back tonight," he said, passing a plate across the counter. "Still can't sleep?" DG smiled as she took the plate, then gave her head a shake.

"Maybe it's too quiet." She looked down to the near-pie she and Lona had made a few nights prior. Sighing, she reached for a fork. "Hey, did that-"

"Came in this afternoon. Managed to get everything on the list but the pee-naughts," he said.

"Sweet. It'll work without 'em," she said with a wave. Holding up the near-pie, she smiled again and said, "Thanks," before moving to a table. DG sat for a moment, turning the plate just slightly – 'Angle makes the presentation. Presentation makes the sale,' Carter had said one day, regarding the pie case – and sighed.

In a most unregal fashion, resting one elbow on the table, DG propped herself against her arm and poked at the near-pie with her fork. A moment later, she noticed shapes out of the corner of her eye. Tilting her head in their direction, she found three soldiers who didn't have the chance to look away, or drop their shocked and confused expressions.

She gave the three of them a small wave with the fork and a nervous smile. "Hi." DG turned away and cursed herself for ever thinking she could claim this space as her secret spot. Sitting up straight, she nodded and faced them again. Putting on her best Hilltop-smile, DG asked them, "Have you tried the pie?"

~*~

Kory and Aybol entered the cafeteria, spotting Leo already sitting at one of the tables. Zek and Fitz were on duty tonight, and Leo had finished his rounds early. Aybol pulled out a chair and sat down, while Kory simply leaned on the table, arms crossed.

"Well, I didn't hear the alarm sound, so I guess no rabbits got through the defenses," Kory said with a smirk. Leo leaned back with a huff.

"For the last time: it was dark, and it was my first night on duty alone." Aybol clapped him on the back and laughed heartily.

"Please, I heard you scream from the upper wall." Leo glared at him and frowned at the table while Kory leaned forward.

"Come on, you know we're gonna bring it up at least three more times."

"Four," Aybol corrected.

"Four." Leo couldn't hold the frown any longer. Much as it hurt his pride, the situation was hilarious. Kory leaned back and glanced over to Lona, who'd just entered from the kitchen with a rag. He shot straight up as she glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

Leo and Aybol chuckled behind him, causing Kory to turn and glare. As soon as she returned to the kitchen, he resumed his half-sitting on the table and turned back to his friends.

"So where did Zek-" Kory started to ask, but soon had a deer-in-the-headlights look as he watched the younger princess breeze past. As soon as he'd stopped speaking, Aybol had turned to see what had caused it, and both men watched her go by.

Leo leaned back in his chair after she'd passed, then shared a raised eyebrow with the others. As they watched the cook pass a plate over, as if he'd been expecting her visit, the boys looked at each other again, then back to DG.

Something somewhere inside Kory's brain told him to uncross his arms, stand up straight; but he didn't budge. This situation was most definitely not in the _Royal Guard Rulebook and Scenario Guide_. Of course, there was so such thing as a _Royal Guard Rulebook and Scenario Guide_, which would explain why he didn't know how to respond.

He felt a hand slap him in the back – Leo needed direction, an order... something – and Kory turned just enough to catch Aybol in his rear view. 'He's just sitting there staring. Great. And I'm just sitting here. Staring. At the Princess. Who's in her nightclothes. I'm staring at the Princess, in her nightclothes.'

At that moment, she looked up to them, eyes wide. If it was possible, Kory assumed she was actually more surprised to see them than they were her. "Hi," she said with an embarrassed expression and a pathetic wave.

They were still frozen, and anyone who walked in at that moment would probably have the laugh of their lives. Pointing to the... whatever it was on her plate, the Princess forced a smile and asked them, "Have you tried the pie?"


	4. Rabbits and Cain Can be Scary

**Title**: Rabbits - and Cain - Can be Scary  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG and three OCs (mention of Cain)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Leo's got good reason to be scared of rabbits.  
**Warning**: post-series *immediately after _Stallone and Rabbits_. While _SaR_ was partially written while at Hooters, this part is further proof that owning a cell phone with Word can be dangerous. Especially when the work computer doesn't want to work. o.O  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

Kory barely registered that DG had spoken. After a second, a synapse fired and he blinked. In one motion, he stood up and dropped his arms. As soon as DG pushed back from the table and rose, Leo and Aybol followed, which caused her to groan.

"Please... don't," she said, a bit more harshly than intended. Raising a hand, she continued, "Right now, we're all just people-" She raised an eyebrow at the three of them, suddenly wondering if maybe one of them wasn't... human, or whatever.

When all three nodded, DG sighed and, as she'd done with Mo, stuck out a hand. "Pleasure to meet ya." Kory's eyes darted from her hand to her face before turning halfway to glance at his friends. "It's just a hand," DG said with a smile, raising her hand a bit higher. "Won't bite."

Cain was going to kill her.

Kory blinked again and automatically reached out, knowing that he would most likely be sent home the next morning. 'Wait,' he heard, somewhere in the back of his mind. 'She introduced herself. She stuck her hand out. She-' 'She' was... whatever it was, with the head of the Royal Guard. She was a Princess of the O.Z. She was in the cafeteria in her nightclothes.

She was going to get him killed.

DG gave Kory a firm handshake and let go, next offering the same hand to Leo. He also stood, dumb-struck, and gave her a weak smile. Aybol, of course, had overcome his surprise almost immediately and leaned over the table, hand extended. "Pleasure's ours, ma'am." DG's face scrunched and her free hand went up defensively.

"Please," she begged and pointed to herself. "DG." He nodded and offered her the closest chair with a wave. DG smiled and turned back to grab her near-pie. Waving each of them to sit, DG set the plate down and pulled the chair out. Sitting, she next pulled her feet up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"So. What are three fine soldiers, such as yourselves, doing up at this hour?" she asked as they sat. When no one responded, DG looked up and frowned. Dropping both her arms and legs, DG returned to sitting normally with a sigh. "Come on!" she whined, reaching for the fork.

"Please don't make me order you to talk to me. I'm goin' crazy, cooped up in this place." She waved to them and finally dug into the pie. "Pretend I'm not here. Normal, everyday O.Z. discussion. Seriously," she added, trying to convince them to go about their conversation.

Kory shot a look to Aybol, who shrugged and leaned forward. "Well, we were just discussing the fact that Leo, here, is afraid of rabbits." Kory shot sideways, trying to hold back his laughter - and he failed miserably - as Leo's face turned beet red.

If looks could kill, DG noted that the man on her right would've been dead before the man across from her even made eye contact. Pulling the fork from her mouth, DG swallowed the bit of near-pie and made a half fish-face. Then it came to her. With a sly grin directed to Leo, DG replied: "Tell me about it. Did it have big, pointy teeth?" Kory and Aybol looked at each other, then DG.

"I mean, everybody on the other side knows-" Noticing the looks on all three faces, she leaned forward and dropped the fork. "What?" she asked, wishing her high school drama teacher could see her now - 'No talent, my ass!' - as she leaned forward, disbelief written across her face.

"You've never heard of the Rabbit of Caerbannog?" The boys shared another look and DG made a 'well-if-you-don't-know-then-you-guys-are-in-trouble' face and stuck the fork into the pie again.


	5. Why Eat Crow When There's Pie?

**Title**: Why Eat Crow When There's Pie?  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG and four OCs (mention of Cain, Ahamo and two OCs)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Leo 'fields' a question from DG.  
**Warning**: post-series *Within about a half hour of _Rabbits - and Cain - Can be Scary_. I realize the boys should probably react to DG differently, but she just has a way of making people forget their 'station'... Deal! :p  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

DG took another bite of near-pie and set the fork down again. 'That was kind of mean,' she thought for a moment. And not as funny when she was the only one who'd get it. Maybe Ahamo would get it. She should really sit down with him and find out just when he made his trip.

Of course, she should also be calling him 'Dad,' shouldn't she? Yet another thing on her list of things to deal with.

Sighing, DG smiled as the boys returned to the table with their trays. She'd insisted they act as if she wasn't there, after all. She gave each of them a few minutes to chew before she began grilling them.

Glancing up, DG's eyes met Leo's and she gave him a genuine smile. Leaning forward, she motioned toward Kory with a nod. "So, Leo. Embarrassing story?" Leo took a breath, but before he could open his mouth, Kory leaned forward.

"Oh no," he protested, stern look on his face. Leo glanced at DG, who winked at him. Her hand went up and an innocent look poured across her face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that payback was a bitch?" No one said a word, but DG could see Aybol shifting in his seat, hiding a very white smile behind his hand. Leo smiled as well, once Kory blinked and huffed. "Continue," DG directed the young man sitting across from her. Leo shifted and leaned against the table.

"So, Av, my older brother, and Kory-" Leo nodded in Kory's direction. "-were in the same class. And, couple annuals back, there was a shindig..." DG smiled at the term; there was hope for the O.Z. yet.

"Well, my brother can drink an entire regiment of Longcoats under the table." DG noticed Kory nodding sharply. "Kory, on the other hand," Leo said, looking at his friend. "Can't." Kory agreed, simply by shaking his head, which caused DG to smile. "And there's this girl who's givin' her attention to Kory; which Av isn't happy about 'cause he fancies her somethin' fierce." DG mouthed 'fancies' to Kory, who nodded.

"So, as the evenin's wearin' on, Av gets this idea that if Kory gets too many, he'll turn this girl off and then Av's there, and much more appealing." DG made a face, guessing where this story would end.

"Kory finally passes out, and Av has one too many. He gets a bright idea to play a little joke on Kory, here-" DG noticed Kory simply staring toward the wall opposite him, occasionally moving his gaze to Leo or her. "So he gets a couple of guys to help carry Kory back home and set him up in the field." Kory straightened suddenly and shook his head.

"If you're gonna tell the story, tell the whole story." Leo rolled his eyes and looked to Aybol for a moment, who was silently shaking. DG assumed he knew this story as well.

"This was a costumed event. And someone didn't plan ahead," Leo said, shooting a look at Kory.

"Someone wasn't planning on going in the first place," Kory shot back, rolling his eyes.

"So Kory took the clothes off the scarecrow." DG grimaced, now knowing exactly where this was going. "Anyway, a few hours later, he comes to. Strapped to a post in his dad's field."

"That's awful," DG said, trying so very hard not to laugh.

"Oh, he's not done," Kory said with a nod to Leo. Aybol was hunched over in his seat, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Kory wasn't alone when he woke up," Leo continued with a chuckle. "In fact, he had three friends." Leo leaned over and put a hand on Kory's shoulder. "And there's our boy: dressed up like a scarecrow, tied to a post and acting as a resting spot for three crows." DG had to look away to cover her smile, but quickly recovered.

"Screamin' like a girl and the crows didn't even budge." Wide-eyed, DG gave Kory an apologetic glance.

"That's absolutely awful." Kory shrugged.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad," he said calmly. DG swore she saw a smile slip and caught her breath. A look of pure amazement swept across her face and she whispered loudly:

"You got lucky!" Kory couldn't hold a straight face and, judging by his reaction, this was news to Leo. DG laughed and turned to Aybol. "And your story?" Aybol scrunched his face slightly and shook his head.

"Well, you've done a wonder!" All four of them looked up to see Lona, who'd just appeared between DG and Kory. "Got this one-" she swatted at Kory. "-to use a chair for its intended purpose," she said, giving DG a smile. Kory made a face, but only for a second.

"It's not his fault," Aybol said, almost sincerely. "The table's too low and the chair's too high."

"No, no," Leo said, raising a hand to Aybol but looking at Kory. "He's 'proportionally-challenged.'" DG had to hold back a laugh as the look on Kory's face matched Cain's... well, all the time.

"Yeah, well... you're afraid of rabbits," Kory responded with a pout.

"Nice comeback," DG said sarcastically.

"You boys expectin' me to clean up after you?" Lona asked with a frown.

"No ma'am," Aybol said, shaking his head.

"They're just waiting on me," DG said before taking a last bite of pie. Leo smiled again, but directed his gaze to the table. Lona turned to DG.

"Honey, you've only got a few ticks before this place starts to fill up with the early shift." DG automatically looked to the watch she wasn't wearing. How long had she been there?

"Crap!" DG nodded and pushed her chair back. As before, all three boys rose with her, which made Lona beam. "Guys, seriously! Don't do that-" Lona put a hand on her arm.

"Honey, trust me: Take it when you can get it." She patted Kory's arm and reached for the plate, shushing DG's protest. DG watched her walk away and sighed.

"Well, this was fun." The boys each raised eyebrows and gave each other a look. Reaching across the table to Leo, DG stuck out her hand. "Leo." He smiled and took her hand. DG then held the same hand to Kory and raised an eyebrow. "Kory, right?" Kory took her hand and the light bulb clicked.

"Oh!" If it was possible to be mortified and flustered, at the same time, Kory had reached it. "Sorry. Kory. Kory Hale." Shaking his hand, DG smiled and responded:

"Nice to meet you, Kory Hale." She looked back to Leo.

"Tigg," he said with a nod.

"Leo Tigg," she replied with a smile. Turning to Aybol, he already had his hand out.

"Aybol." DG raised an eyebrow. "Just Aybol," he said with a shrug. She nodded slowly as Kory added:

"Not fond of his first name, our Aybol." Aybol made a face at his friend.

"Is it Angus?" DG asked. Aybol squinted slightly and shook his head. His expression said two words: 'I wish.'

"Honey, Juliet would be an improvement." DG raised an eyebrow, smiled and gave the three of them one last look.

"Kory Hale, Leo Tigg and 'Just Aybol?'" she double-checked, pointing to each of them. They all nodded and she added: "We should do this again, sometime." Smiling again, she gave them a wave and moved around the table and toward the door. Once she was gone, the boys looked at each other in disbelief.

Zek and Fitz were **never** gonna believe this.


	6. Only in the OZ Would the Bible

**Title**: Only in the O.Z. Would the Bible Be Funny...  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG, Cain, Az, Raw, the Queen and two OCs (mention of Ahamo and two or three OCs)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: There's something about Kory...  
**Warning**: post-series *A few days after _Why Eat Crow When There's Pie?_. Maybe a week. Pure filler.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

DG was walking the hall with her mother and her sister - half-listening to them go on about why the ball was a good idea and that, as a member of the royal family, of course DG would attend – when she spotted Kory. She hadn't seen any of the boys since their impromptu get-together a few nights before – partly because Az, all of a sudden, showed up at DG's door, wanting to talk about parties and dresses and proper 'ball behavior.'

She smiled at the sight of him – he definitely did the uniform justice – and, as they neared, she gave him a nod. And it took all Kory had to not even blink. While his gut was screaming at him to not be such a jerk, his brain was reminding him that there were other guards present and the last thing he needed was to get them both in trouble.

DG's brow furrowed as she was pulled along by Az. She threw a glance over her shoulder as her mother continued on about the difference between a ball gown and a dress. After they turned the corner, Kory closed his eyes and flinched as he cursed himself. He'd tell Mo or Lona to let her know it was nothing personal.

*

"As we are presenting you to the O.Z., you will enter from the staircase," the Queen said with a wave to the staircase just outside the ballroom. DG bit her lower lip and turned to the wall, picturing the massive staircase on the other side. As she turned back, DG noticed the slightest smirk on Cain's face, and a hitch of breath from Raw. Narrowing her eyes, DG stuck her tongue out at the ex-Tin Man when he looked back up.

Honestly, they'd probably all just imagined her taking a not-so-graceful tumble down said staircase. She wondered if either of them had seen her land on the buffet table or the large elderly man in the walker – as those were her two worst-case scenarios.

"Now, DG," the Queen said with a semi-labored sigh. "We must discuss your attire." DG frowned and sagged her shoulders.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" she whined. "Why can't I go with nice jeans and a jacket? If I'm gonna be presented to the whole O.Z., might as well let 'em see what they're gonna get." The Queen simply shook her head. Az moved over and put an arm around her sister.

"It's okay, Deej. We'll find you something." At that, DG's brain went into overdrive and she began imagining dresses from different movies she'd seen. At the flash of one – taking a moment to consider it in another color – her eyebrow raised and she pointed to her mother.

"You drop the ball gown charge and I'll wear a dress. Deal?" she added, realizing she really needed to cut back on the _Law and Order_ marathons. At the look from her mother, DG raised an eyebrow and put on her I'm-not-backing-down face.

"I'll see that she's appropriately dressed, mother," Az said with a nod. The Queen nodded, deciding that if DG was offering, she might as well take the deal. She and Ahamo had been discussing the best ways to help DG acclimate to life in the O.Z. – Ahamo's first suggestion being to let DG make the first move on most topics that were regarding her, specifically.

*

A few hours later, DG breezed back down the hallway, in search of Kory. Unfortunately, she didn't see him. She had thought about it while not listening to her mother discuss protocols for the party with Cain, Glitch and Az, more than herself; Kory was on duty, and probably told by Cain to never speak to her. Well, not Kory, specifically. She considered asking Cain, but then realized that he'd just get mad.

Frowning, DG was about to turn back when she spotted Leo. Taking a deep breath, she moved down the hallway and stopped at the window just next to his post. Taking a moment to glance out over the O.Z., she quietly asked: "Is it safe?"

Leo shifted, ever-so-slightly, and smirked. "Just don't turn around." DG beamed out the window.

"So, you been ordered not to speak to me?" she asked, turning just enough to see his face. He looked at her with a confused expression and shot back.

"You specifically?" DG rolled her eyes and looked out the window again.

"I saw Kory earlier. He didn't even blink," she stated with a frown. Leo shifted slightly.

"Don't take it personal. Kory's all 'soldier' when he's on duty." DG nodded, understanding that they were all here to work, not chat up the younger princess. They stood in silence for a few moments, as a pair of guards moved through the corridor on their way to a shift change. As they cleared earshot, Leo turned to DG.

"In the year we've been here, Kory's only ever deferred to two people: Cain... and Aybol." DG was mid-snort when she tried to stop it and ended up cutting off her own flow of oxygen. Slapping her chest, she turned to the window and coughed and Leo's eyes went wide.

"I'm good," she said, coughing again and holding a hand up to him. "Got air down the wrong pipe, 'sall." Leo didn't buy it, but turned back to his 'station.' She was trying very hard not to laugh – it wasn't Leo's fault. Again, one of those laughs she could share only with Ahamo. 'Dad!' she corrected herself with a mental slap.

The story would lose something in the translation anyway. And then she'd have to tell him exactly who Aybol was, and how she knew him. Which would get Cain involved. Which would bring trouble for all of them, and she wasn't about to get anyone in trouble. Unless they deserved it, of course. And they didn't deserve to be in trouble – she did, for invading their space – but she wasn't about to get herself in trouble either.

If she could help it.


	7. There's Something About Wheelers

**Title**: There's Something about Wheelers  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG, Cain, and five OCs (mention of another OC and random guards) *and Wheelers  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Only thing scarier than rabbits and Cain are Wheelers. Actually, Cain's scarier then Wheelers.  
**Warning**: post-series *Three weeks after _Why Eat Crow When There's Pie?_.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

DG breezed into the cafeteria, tapping Kory on the shoulder as she rounded the table. Aybol and Leo looked up from their trays and nodded mid-chew. "So, I need your help," DG said, leaning against the table after she sat down in her usual chair. Kory leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. He wondered if she realized that the four of them were not alone.

DG noticed his eyes dart right, causing her to turn to her left. Sitting there, jaws practically on the floor, were two new faces. DG gave them a smile and a small wave. "Oh, sorry. Hi." She turned back to Kory and Leo. "So... Wheelers." Leo leaned back in his seat with a flinch, causing DG to do a double-take.

"What about them?" Kory asked, uncrossing his arms and picking at his plate.

"Well, since I'm on 'homework duty,'" she said, with quotes. "Figured I'd read up on the O.Z. and, well, everything. So, I'm reading all these huge and, might I add: very boring, history books-" DG glanced over at Zek and Fitz, who kept looking between her and Kory like they were watching a tennis match. "And there's this one mention-" Kory held up a hand.

"What you have to understand," he began, leaning forward as he tried to find the right words.

"They're not real," Aybol interjected. Leo and DG gave him similar looks, and Kory nodded.

"It's something parents tell their kids to make them behave. You know," he waved. "'Do your chores or the Wheelers will come for you.'"

"If you don't eat your vegetables, the Wheelers will know,'" Zek added, obviously over the fact that the Princess was sitting next to him. Kory looked at DG, then just over her shoulder and made a face. DG turned slowly and found that the room was half-full of soldiers, all staring in their direction. She turned back and closed her eyes, cursing herself. Cain was sure to find out now. 'Oh well,' she thought with a shrug.

"So, Wheelers are like the Boogeyman?" she asked with a nod. Met with five sets of confused expressions, she embellished: "Monster in the closet; under the bed. Behavior enforcement," she added, drawing on his earlier comment. Kory nodded, but DG noticed that no one else did.

"Yes. It's just a way to scare little kids." DG nodded and pointed to Leo, eyes still locked on Kory's.

"Then what the Hell was that?" Leo looked at the table as Kory glanced at his friend. Squinting slightly, he looked back to DG, almost sideways. DG suddenly realized and her eyes went wide. Leaning back in her chair, she huffed:

"Oh, we are gonna have a smackdown when I meet your brother. Seriously, I'm gonna go Stone Cold on his ass!" She gave Leo a sincere nod, and he responded with a shy, thankful smile.

"Here's the thing," Aybol leaned forward. "It's not so much the Wheelers... as it's the _idea_ of the Wheelers." DG didn't understand, and her expression told him as much. "It's not that the Wheelers _will_ get you. It's that they're coming _to_ get you." Kory nodded, but it was Zek who spoke:

"It was an empty threat. Parents couldn't ever back it up. They didn't need to." DG's head was beginning to hurt.

"Wheelers aren't scary," Kory stated. Leo and Fitz both snorted. "They're men... kinda," he continued, closing one eye and nodding. Reaching for Leo's empty plate, Kory help it up, perpendicular to the table. "Imagine another plate," he motioned with one hand, gesturing the eating surfaces placed together. Nodding to Leo, the younger man shrugged and place his hand between Kory's and the plate.

Kory nodded to DG. "Hands and feet are wheels. Bend at the waist and off you go." DG's eyes grew wide.

"And how is that not scary?" she asked incredulously. Kory set the plate down.

"You grew up in the country, right?" DG nodded. "A windmill," he offered, waiting for her to nod again. "When the wind picks up and the blades grind-" DG nodded again, noting Leo turning green. "Imagine that sound, louder and more... screechy." DG made a face and Kory nodded again. "That's one Wheeler. They travel in packs of seven." DG shivered and sat back.

"So it's power of suggestion," she said off-handedly a moment later. Kory and Aybol nodded.

"Parents never had to worry, because the fear of hearing that sound was all it took to make the kids behave," Kory said, leaning back in his seat again.

"Well, someone had to have seen one." The boys all looked at DG. "Obviously, the story had to come from somewhere," she said with a nod. Kory leaned forward again.

"There's always gonna be some crazy comin' out sayin' they've seen a Wheeler. I mean-" Kory looked to the ceiling for a moment. "The last reported sighting was... what? Fifty years ago?" DG raised an eyebrow.

"So, now they're Sasquatch?" Kory opened his mouth to respond, but Fitz spoke first.

"My grandfather saw them." Zek rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Sitting up, he cleared his throat. Kory raised a hand and nodded to Fitz.

"No one's sayin' your grandfather didn't see 'em. But, with all the machinery in Milltown... I mean, there's a good chance that hearing the noises and knowing the stories- I just think that, if Wheelers _did_ exist, more people'd be seein' 'em." Zek cleared his throat again, garnering a glare from Kory before they all heard:

"If you'd like a transfer to the Eastern border, I'll be happy to put in a good word." Kory shut his eyes and let out a labored sigh, while Aybol, Leo and Fitz's eyes went wide. DG stared at Kory's plate, glancing up for a moment to see Cain standing behind Kory and Leo.

"That won't be-" Kory felt Cain's hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down into the chair. "Necessary... sir." Kory was turning red, more with anger than embarrassment. Cain clenched his jaw and didn't look at DG.

"Princess, your presence is requested. Upstairs." DG didn't look at Cain, either, but threw a glance across the table to Kory – one that included every single version of 'I'm sorry' that she could think of. He gave her a quick, twitchy smile as she stood up. Moving quickly around the table, she stopped for a moment between Zek and Fitz and leaned over.

"Nice to meet you both," she whispered, then continued around the table, taking care to step between Cain and Kory and Leo, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder as she passed. Cain turned as she passed, still looking at the room of gawkers. DG caught Aybol's eye and stuck her tongue out, causing him to stifle a laugh.

"Gentlemen," Cain stated before stepping away from the table. The five of them sat, frozen, until they were sure Cain was out the door.

Aybol shook his head at Zek. "You are **so** lucky you're on the other side of this table."

Zek gasped. "What did you expect me to do? I did the throat clearin'-thing." Aybol made a face and Kory rolled his eyes. "What did you want me to say? 'Hey, Cain's in the doorway. Stop talking now.'" He pointed to DG's now-empty chair. "And you three! Sittin' there, chattin' up the Princess like you're old pals. Looked like you were more surprised she was in here with other folks present than her bein' here at all..." Zek whispered loudly.

Aybol, Leo and Kory glanced from each other to the table, causing Zek to huff again. "That's how it is, huh?" Kory turned to his friends.

"It was one night, three weeks ago. You guys were on duty and it was just one of those- We talked for, like, ten minutes. It wasn't..." Kory threw his hands up in defeat.

This wouldn't be the last they heard of it, that's for sure.


	8. Ever Wonder What Would Happen

**Title**: Ever Wonder What Would Happen if the Sheep Hit the Finaqua?  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG, Cain, Az, the Queen and eight OCs (mention of RoboMom, Popsicle, Jeb, Adora and about five other random guards/OCs)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Who ever thought that confining a Princess was a good idea obviously never met DG.  
**Warning**: post-series *The three weeks between _Why Eat Crow When There's Pie?_ and _There's Something about Wheelers_. More filler.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

DG was in the garden with Az the next afternoon when she spotted Aybol and another guard. She nodded in his direction at one point and returned to listening to her sister talk about the advantages to hosting a royal ball.

"Az," DG asked, tracing a pattern in the dirt with her shoe. "You go to lots of balls when..." She trailed off with a wave and Az shook her head.

"Well, no," Az replied. "But, don't you remember all the parties Mother and Father used to have? There was always something happening. Some visiting-" Az rambled, stopping when she heard DG sigh. DG gave her sister a smile.

Honestly, she didn't remember much of anything. She knew her parents – her real parents – and her sister. She knew Finaqua, the cave... Milltown. Pretty much every place she had been while traveling across the O.Z. with Cain, Glitch and Raw. She knew she _knew_ the O.Z., but she just didn't...

She remembered Popsicle carrying her back into the house after she fell off Richie Cooper's motorbike when she was nine; she remembered Sarah McCartney's twelfth birthday party at the community pool, when she didn't quite clear the jump and cracked her head on the edge of the diving board; she remembered all the times Mom gave her that I'm-very-disappointed-in-you look and Popsicle would wave it off later.

She was the only girl in the automotive class; all the other girls were cheerleaders or in the drama club. She wasn't even 'one of the guys,' which was fine with her. She'd only taken the job at the Hilltop to pay for the bike – because Mom said it was the only way she'd ever get the money for it – and stayed, simply to put the cash away for a rainy day... or a trip to any place that wasn't Kansas.

DG figured the farthest she could get from Kansas was the best and, short of Antarctica, Australia was her next bet. She'd made that decision in the tenth grade, after a project for World History with Mister Beckett. It was the easiest 'A' she'd ever earned.

DG snapped back to the conversation with Az and looked at her sister with a slightly worried expression. "They're not gonna try and marry us off? Right? I mean, I've seen enough movies-" DG said, jumping up from the stone bench they were sitting on. She frowned, seeing that Az was shaking her head and giving DG 'that' look.

Again. DG hated that look. That look that said: 'Stop being so dramatic, DG. Don't act like such a fool, DG. You'd think you haven't lived here for over ten years, DG.'

Az stood up and moved next to her sister. Looking out over the horizon, she leaned toward DG and said quietly: "I doubt the O.Z. is ready for a wedding. Besides," she faced DG. "If anyone, it'll be you. I can't imagine that there'll be a line, breaking down the door to get to-" Az laughed lightly and looked away again. "I'm famished," she stated a moment later. She held out a hand for DG and smiled.

As the girls returned to the palace, arm in arm, DG threw a smile to Aybol and the other guard. "Gentlemen," she said as they passed. Aybol tried to hide his smirk as both guards nodded to the girls.

~*~

DG was in the library, reading up on the O.Z. – yet again – when boredom finally overtook her. She dropped the heavy book to the table and sighed heavily before looking around the room and pushing herself up.

She needed her sketchpad. The Queen had denied DG's request to return to the Other Side for a picture of the dress she'd agreed to wear. And, the moment she'd tried to describe it to the woman her mother presented as the dressmaker, chaos had ensued. The problem was that DG didn't know the proper terminology. And, apparently, 'it's got a beaded-thingy here and the collar goes across here and it has a kind of poofy thing back here' wasn't what the woman wanted to hear.

Why had she agreed to this? Not that she wasn't completely against dressing up every once in a while. Granted, she'd never gone to prom. She'd tried the first dance of junior high, but it was a total bust. Mom took her shopping for a dress and dropped her off. DG gave it twenty minutes: raiding the snack table and rolling her eyes at the girls dancing together in a group. Knowing Mom hadn't made it home yet, she called home and begged Popsicle to come get her. They spent the rest of the evening in the garage, working on the truck. Until Mom came out looking for Popsicle, as DG needed to be picked up.

It wouldn't have been so bad if DG hadn't been playing mechanic in the dress.

'Come on,' DG told herself as she moved into the hallway. 'You have always dreamed of being the princess at the ball.' DG sighed, cursed Rogers and Hammerstein - and that stupid cast album of _Cinderella_ Mom bought her after they'd seen it at the local theater and DG had fallen in love with the songs - and thought of all the movies she'd enjoyed growing up; ironically, the ones where the guy saved the girl in the end.

Who would expect that Grease Monkey-Waitress-Biker Chick DG would have a chick flick at the top of her favorite movie list over action or comedy? Granted, it did have action. And comedy. Even suspense.

She laughed at the memory of the look of horror on Cain's face when she'd claimed that 'nothing in the O.Z. could be as bad as an R.O.U.S.!' He'd silently freaked at her descriptions of fire pots and quicksand traps... and she couldn't bring herself to tell him that it was from a story and not what Kansas was really like.

But, it had changed his attitude toward her as they traveled; which was good, because she had gotten sick of him playing the 'I'm-the-guy' card. Reaching the door to her room, DG snorted as she realized that she'd just contradicted herself: She didn't mind a guy playing knight-in-shining-armor for the damsel-in-distress if it was a movie; but she would be damned if it happened to her.

~*~

It took DG three days to figure out how to get to the cafeteria without being seen by any of the guards. Granted, most of her success had been thanks to Leo, who she'd roped in to helping before Az and her mother found her again.

He'd met her that same evening, in one of the empty rooms on the main level, and the two snuck outside the castle, via a set of tunnels; back inside, through a service entrance; and in through the entrance of the cafeteria.

Lona had slapped Leo, repeatedly, for a good ten minutes while Mo gave DG tips on a better path that wouldn't require her to go outside.

That got Mo smacked.

~*~

DG spent the next two weeks disappearing from her family and randomly appearing in the cafeteria. She listened to Mo's stories of the O.Z. and Central City and occasionally helped prepare dishes.

One afternoon, the guards had all come in at the same time and DG simply pulled on a spare apron and helped out - just out of view - bringing out fresh trays when there was a gap in the line. Lona found her a hat and DG pulled her hair up, knowing that she was really pushing her luck, especially if one of the guards looked closely.

Or, worse, if Cain came in for lunch.

DG had been pulling trays when she saw Kory enter with two others, who were deep in conversation. They grabbed trays and didn't even look at Mo as he filled their plates. They both said thanks and moved on, leaving Kory to take his plate. He glanced up to Mo, nodded to DG and began to turn when he realized she was standing there. DG smiled, picked up the empty tray and disappeared around the corner.

Kory clenched his jaw and looked at Mo, who refused to make eye contact, beginning to fill plates for a group just coming in. Kory breathed heavily and turned away from the counter, shaking his head and he moved to join Fitz and Zek.

~*~

"Mister Cain." Cain turned sharply at his name and moved toward the Queen, who'd just appeared in the hallway.

"Your majesty?" he asked with a nod, as they met in the middle. She smiled and gave him a polite nod.

"Have you seen DG?" she asked calmly. She smiled at his expression, knowing that his mind was currently processing just what kind of trouble her youngest daughter was getting into.

"No, I haven't," Cain responded with a slightest shake of his head. Thinking about it, Cain realized he hadn't seen much of DG at all in the last week – other than during his daily report at breakfast and the occasional passing in the hallway.

The Queen sighed, which didn't comfort Cain, but he said nothing. "It seems she is avoiding her fitting," the Queen said with a smile. Cain smiled back, understand a child's knack for disappearing to get out of an unwanted chore. Jeb favored climbing trees so that he wouldn't have to help Adora.

Giving her a nod, Cain stated: "She'll be there within the hour." The Queen nodded and walked away, leaving Cain alone in the hallway once again.

Cain checked DG's room; the libraries and sitting rooms; the garden; Ahamo's office; Glitch's lab; he even quizzed Azkadellia. Returning to his 'office,' Cain tried to run through any of the possible places he didn't think of on his initial walkthrough. She'd promised him – because he begged – that she would never leave the grounds without telling him, but he was drawing a complete blank.

And that was most frustrating.

Taking a few moments, Cain flipped through a stack of reports on his desk while he ran through DG's possible hiding spots. At the sound of a clearing throat, Cain raised is eyes to see Morris, one of his senior guards, standing stiffly on the other side of his desk.

"Unless someone's storming the castle-" he said, shaking his head.

Morris rocked on his heels slightly. "Were you looking for the Princess?" Cain frowned and looked back up. Cocking his head slightly, Cain raised and eyebrow and gave Morris his full attention. "Cafeteria," he said simply. Cain blinked.

There was only one cafeteria within the confines of the palace and it wasn't on a level DG shouldn't even know about.

~*~

Cain stopped in the doorway of the cafeteria and raised an eyebrow at Zek, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Surprise,' he thought, seeing who else was at the table. Then he saw-

'Of course.' Breathing deeply, Cain clenched his jaw and moved into the room.

"...I just think that, if Wheelers did exist," he heard Kory say as he stopped behind the farmboy from the West and crossed his arms. "More people'd be seein' 'em."

Zek cleared his throat again, but it was Cain who spoke: "If you'd like a transfer to the Eastern border, I'll be happy to put in a good word." Cain didn't take his eyes off of DG and he unfolded his arms. Seeing Kory's shoulders drop, Cain reached out to push him back into his seat as the young soldier began to stand up.

"That won't be... necessary... sir." Cain hoped the boy was turning red. He glanced up and realized he had the audience riveted. Clenching his jaw, Cain raised an eyebrow to the rest of the occupants in the cafeteria, who all immediately looked away.

"Princess," he said, hoping that his tone said: 'Yes, I am pissed.' "Your presence is requested. Upstairs." His eyes shot back to her and he noted that she was avoiding eye contact with him. He did see, however, a silent conversation between DG and the young man he was currently behind. As she stood up and moved around the table to her left, Cain glanced at Aybol, then over to Fitz and Zek. He frowned again as she leaned between the two boys and whispered something.

Nearing Cain, DG pushed through the small space between him and the still-seated Kory and Leo. Cain noted that the Princess put a hand on Leo's shoulder as she breezed past, but that was soon forgotten as he watched a smile spread across Aybol's face. Of course, Aybol soon forced it away, realizing that Cain was looking at him.

Taking a last glance around the room, Cain decided that it would be enough punishment for them, right now, to sit and wonder. "Gentlemen," he stated, almost congenially, before stepping away from the table.

He cleared the doorway and turned, knowing that DG was right there waiting.

"What the-" she whispered loudly as he came into view. Cain ignored her, grabbed her around the upper arm and pulled her along the hallway. Part of him wished that she had been one of the recruits, so he could simply kick her out the door and be done with it.

This would not end well.


	9. DG and Leo's Excellent Adventure

**Title**: DG and Leo's Excellent Adventure (Which Turned Out to Be a Bogus Journey)  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG, Leo, Mo and Lona (mention of Popsicle, Kory, Aybol, Fitz, Zek, Av, Kory's GF, Carter, Fitz's dad and grandfather, the residents of Milltown and the Queen)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: DG is so good at corrupting Leo, he doesn't even realize she's doing it. Poor kid...  
**Warning**: post-series *takes place during the events of _Ever Wonder What Would Happen if the Sheep Hit the Finaqua?_. More filler. Also, DG gives a brief outline of _The Princess Bride_ - if you haven't seen it yet I'll sic Gibbs on you, you'll be spoiled.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

"Oh, come on," DG said with exasperation. "You won't get in trouble," she added with a stern whisper as she neared the door frame. Peeking into the hallway, she quickly muttered: "I may get in trouble, but-" She turned quickly and pointed to Leo, who looked like he was about to be sick.

"You're just following orders," she stated with a nod. Leo's expression didn't change. "All else," she said with a wave in his direction. "Tell 'em I beat you up." Leo's face eyebrows went up slowly and his face took on a 'did you seriously just suggest that?' look.

Sighing heavily – 'Same as Cain does,' she noted. 'It must be part of their training.' – Leo shook his head an frowned then stepped around DG and looked into the hallway. "Come on," he said in a soldier-tone. DG smirked.

"So," DG started a moment later, as the rounded a corner and moved down an empty hallway. "This girl who wasn't impressed by your ladies' man-brother..." Leo turned with a raised eyebrow and let out a slight chuckle.

"Dena," he said simply.

"Right. She and Kory still-" Leo stopped and turned to face DG. "I mean: do they still see each other? She live nearby? She run off and join the circus?" Leo blinked and shook his head before turning and continuing down the hallway.

"We haven't been home in a while," he said as he stopped in front of a large tapestry. DG watched as he pushed the heavy fabric aside and pushed on the wall.

"So she's still- What part of the Zone are you from, anyway?" DG asked, realizing she really didn't know anything about the boys except Av was a punk.

"You've heard of Milltown, right?" DG nodded. "North of Milltown but-" Leo shrugged and made a motion with his hands. "...more-" He held up a finger. "If you drew a line from Milltown to here, and here to... the Northern Palace?" he said with a half-shrug. "And back down to Milltown." DG smiled as she watched Leo describe the location with his hands. "It's not the middle, but-" DG squeezed his arm and stepped past him into the passage.

"I'm with you." Leo stepped in behind her and let the tapestry drop before he closed the hidden door. "And 'Just Aybol'?"

Leo smiled. "Aybol's from the north. He and Kory went to school together, and I met him here." He pointed ahead of them and nudged DG down the passage.

"So, what do you do for fun around here? When you aren't working, I mean," DG asked as her hand ran along the stone wall. Leo threw a glance in her direction and she waved to him. "You know: movies, football... when you aren't learning how to guard me."

Leo laughed. "We're always learning."

"You don't get a day off?" DG asked, shock on her face. Talk about unfair labor laws...

"Well, we get time for ourselves each day. Aybol and Kory run; Zek hits on the girls in the kitchen... and the laundry... and probably sneaks out into the city and hits on the girls there, too." DG bit her lip to hold back the laugh. "Fitzy's always fiddlin' with gadgets from the labs – sometimes I think he'd rather be there than a soldier..."

"And you?" DG asked as they reached a staircase. Leo started down the steps and held out a hand to help her down the steps.

"I read, mostly. What did you do? On the Other Side..." DG smiled and threw Leo a shrug.

"I worked at a diner; waitress; drew pictures, helped my dad fix stuff... rode my bike all over the county."

"County?" Leo asked with a frown as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Uh... I guess it's like a Guild. Counties make up the states; states make up the country. Who are those other two you mentioned?"

"Fitzy and Zek? They're friends of ours. They were on duty the other night."

DG nodded. "So: Kory, serious; Aybol, serious; You, serious; Fitz-y?" she said slowly. When Leo nodded, she added: "Nerd. And Zek... movie star?" Leo shook his head, assuming her comparison for the two of them was correct. "Or your brother."

Leo turned and frowned. "No," he stated and DG shook her head.

"Sorry, I mean with the girls. He thinks he's hot stuff."

"Oh," Leo said with a smile. "Yes."

DG grinned. "And Fitz?" DG asked as they reached a second set of steps.

"Fitzy's a Milltown boy," Leo said with a nod.

DG's eyes went wide. "He's a robot?"

Leo made a face and looked at DG. "Oh, no," he said quickly, realizing what she was thinking. "Up until about twelve annuals ago, humans lived in Milltown. Well, they didn't all live in Milltown, but..." Leo shook his head and glanced back to DG as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"Fitzy's father and grandfather were the mechanical techs in Milltown," he explained, seeing the look of confusion on her face. "The folks in Milltown could fix anything in the Zone... just, not themselves." DG nodded – the 'folks' she saw while there were in all states of disrepair. Maybe she could work with Fitz, Glitch and her parents to get a human presence back in the town.

For whatever reason, DG's brain finally caught up to the party and she stopped short, looking around the small passage. "Where are we?" she asked finally. For a quick shortcut down to the cafeteria, this seemed awful complicated – not to mention that she really hadn't been paying attention to their route.

"If we have to get in during a fight, or, y'know... get you out," Leo started to explain.

"Don't you think that's the kind of thing I should know about? I mean, we are talkin' about my safety here."

"Somehow, I doubt you need protecting," Leo snapped dryly. A second later, his eyes went wide and he turned. "Sorry, I-" DG squeezed his arm and smiled.

"Are you kidding?" she asked with a laugh. Waving at him, she added: "This is the you I wanna talk to. Not some stuffy soldier." Leo couldn't stop himself.

"Yeah, if you wanted stuffy, you should've asked Kory. Not that he would have-" he trailed as his brain caught up to his words. DG gave him another wave and leaned against the wall as she realized they'd reached a dead end.

"Kory was fine."

Leo made a face. "No, he was freaked out." DG smiled at the word. Kory had looked rather disturbed at the sight of her. "We're trained to be in your area, not the other way around."

"Well, if it's worth anything," DG started quietly. "I'd rather be in your area than mine." Leo didn't respond; he knew what it felt like to be out of place. Taking a deep breath, he hoped that his timing was right and pushed on the wall behind him.

The last thing they needed was to pop out as a patrol was passing by. Peeking out quickly, he looked back to DG and nodded. "Go down, about a hundred yards. Stay against the wall," he said, pointing to his left and DG's right.

Taking a deep breath, he waved her out and followed, quickly pulling the hidden door shut behind them. Nodding to her to move, Leo stayed a few steps behind and kept glancing over his shoulder.

If his mother ever found out what he was doing...

As she reached a large wooden door, DG turned to Leo and pointed. He nodded, but waved for her to hold still. Stepping around her, Leo took a chance at looking around the open door and into the building. Sucking in a deep breath, Leo straightened and backed up against DG as a cart came rolling out. DG ducked behind Leo, thankful that the open door blocked them from view and cursed herself.

When her mother found out what she was doing...

Leo took another chance to look around the door and nodded to DG. It didn't even occur to him that he'd, once again, held out a hand for DG, which she'd, once again, taken. Pulling her around the open door, they popped in to what she assumed was a service entrance for the palace and shot across to the opposite wall.

She saw the small door and glanced at Leo, whose eyes were on the staff at the other end of the open space. He nodded and she reached for the metal handle. Leo caught the door as it swung open and DG was impressed that he'd never looked away from the men; she'd have fallen flat on her ass the second she'd reached the step if she hadn't been looking at the door.

Leo pulled the door shut and collapsed against the wall. Moving a hand up to hold his head, Leo still had his eyes closed when he asked: "What was wrong with the way you've been going again?" DG didn't respond, yet was really beginning to question this plan. "Come on," he said after pushing himself off the wall and breezing past her.

"So, movies?" Leo asked a few moments later. "Those like training films?" The few training films he'd seen reminded him of the shows he's seen at the theater in Central City when he was younger, and he assumed they were the same thing.

"Probably. Though, they're more for entertainment than training on the Other Side," DG said with a shrug. "There's all kinds: action, drama, comedy, horror... I prefer action, especially car chases," she said with a grin, which quickly became a frown. Leo felt bad for her – he knew that without access to the library, he'd go stir-crazy himself. And there was probably no way for her to get movies from the Other Side to the Zone.

"My favorite one has a little of everything," she said, nodding for a moment. "Well, except for the car chases."

Leo smiled. "What happens?"

"Oh, it's a story of true love," she said, rolling her eyes. "But there's pirates, swordfights... intrigue, retribution... giants..."

"Sounds very-" Leo didn't actually know what it sounded like, so he just shrugged.

"It starts out with this kid who's sick. His grandfather comes to visit and brings this book. So, the story goes that there's this princess who isn't really a princess but is a princess – I haven't figured that one out yet-" DG rambled until she caught herself and cleared her throat. "Anyway, there's this farm boy she calls Farmboy; creative, huh?" she asked Leo offhandedly.

"So, they fall in love, but he doesn't think he's worthy of her so he's gonna take off and see the world, be all he can be," she said with a wave.

"Sounds like a kissing book," Leo said as they turned a corner. "What?" he asked a second later, realizing DG had stopped and given him a funny look. She gave him a half-laugh and shook her head.

"So, the King decides he wants to marry her and she gets kidnapped by a Spaniard, a giant and an annoying little man. They're being followed by a pirate and there's a swordfight, then a smackdown and then a big ol' brain teaser. The pirate kidnaps the princess and then she finds out that the pirate is actually the farm boy who she thought was dead."

Leo gave her a look as they reached another dead end and he pressed on the wall. "So they live happily ever after?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and just a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually, he dies and she's forced to marry the King," she said with a shrug.

Leo blinked and took another look into the hallway before asking: "And this is your favorite?"

"Well," DG said in a whisper as they moved into the hallway. "He's found by the Spaniard and the giant and they get Billy Crystal to bring him back to life and save the princess. So, happy ending," she said with a flourish as they reached the entrance of the cafeteria.

---

"No, no. What you want to do is go to the service closet off the dining room on the third floor," Mo said with a nod to DG. "Take the stairs down two levels and that'll put you just off the main ballroom. Across the hall... three doors on the right," he said, glancing up to the ceiling as he remembered the proper location. "Three. That door should put you into the linen pantry. Stairs in there will bring you down at the end of the hall back here," he said with a point to the door just off the kitchen.

Lona's eyes went wide and she stopped slapping Leo with a wooden spoon and thumped Mo upside the back of the head with the back of her hand. "Dear, I love your visitin', but you need to not be sneaking around. Your mother finds out what you're up to and..." She knew she'd never convince DG to stay away, especially not with the puppy dog-pout currently plastered on DG's face.

"You need to get back yet?" she asked Leo, a wicked glint in her eyes. Leo sighed heavily as DG smiled and moved around the counter to the cold storage. She returned a moment later with a collection of items that Mo had delivered a few days before.

As she pulled boxes open and reached for a bowl, DG stated: "I need to remember to thank Carter for insisting we only serve handmade ice cream." She grinned and nodded and Leo shook his head and Mo leaned closer to watch the creation of a new recipe.


	10. What Happened When the Sheep Hit

**Title**: What Happened When the Sheep Hit the Finaqua  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG and Cain (mention of the boys, Popsicle, Mom, Az, Ahamo, Glitch, Raw, Jeb, Adora, the Mystic Man and the Queen)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: You shouldn't put DG in a corner....  
**Warning**: post-series *takes place just after the events of _There's Something About Wheelers_ and _Ever Wonder What Would Happen if the Sheep Hit the Finaqua?_. This part's been written for a while... There be a fight here...  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

Cain forced DG down the hallway, up three levels and into the first drawing room they came to before releasing the grip on her arm. DG pulled free and rotated her right arm to relieve the stress on her muscle and glared at Cain.

"Hey! Who peed in your Wheaties?" she asked incredulously. Cain simply breathed, ignoring her Other Side-reference.

"You know," he began, looking at the wall and running a hand through his short hair. "I honestly thought... after everything you've been through-" Cain looked at DG a moment, then shook his head. "That common sense would-" He took a deep breath and dropped his shoulders. "What the Hell were you thinking?" he spat out, actually making DG flinch.

Not that she was surprised at his anger. But, honestly: she was surprised at his anger.

Cain's laugh brought her back to the situation at hand. "Of course," he said with a wave. "You weren't thinking. Because-" He took a step toward her. "If you had been thinking-" DG threw her hands up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, WHOA. Let's back the crazy train up a second," she said with a shocked look and a wave of her hand. Cain reared back, giving her a look. "Is this-" she waved between the both of them. "-because I was down there, talking to them?" DG asked sharply then cocked her head. "Or that I've made new friends?"

That set Cain off. He lurched toward DG, pointing in the direction of the cafeteria. "They are not here to be your friends!" he shouted. "They are here to keep you alive." DG looked at Cain as if he'd just kicked a puppy and threw up her hands.

"So, what?!" she shouted back. "I'm not supposed to have any interest in knowing _anything_ about someone who is willing to give their life for me? I should just go on blind faith that they don't secretly wish me dead and might just be a _second_ too late jumping in front of that bullet?" DG accentuated her comment with a hand gesture, comprised of her thumb and pointer finger pressed together.

"Those men know exactly what is expected of them the second they walk through the door. And they are here voluntarily," Cain shouted again, pointing to the door. DG huffed and turned to the window for a moment, crossing her arms then uncrossing them.

'The few. The proud. The Marines,'" she said, holding up a fist. "'Be all that you can be.' I don't need the damn recruitment video, Cain! I get it."

"Obviously you don't," Cain responded sharply. "I told you," he said, rather quietly. "That you were not-"

"Have you gone _stupid_?" DG shrieked. Cain clenched his jaw and breathed heavily. "You're talking about me, Cain," she said, pointing to herself. "Me. The royal screw-up." She laughed slightly and glared at Cain again. "You said so, yourself: 'After everything I've been through.' Did you honestly expect me to follow your rules?" Cain raised his eyebrows at her and DG laughed.

"Wow," she said, slapping her thigh. "That's... unbelievable." DG sighed and looked away from Cain again. "My mother has an entire... zone, to put back together. My father... well, I don't actually know what he does with his day," DG said airily, glancing up to the ceiling.

"My sister has her own crap to deal with," she continued with an uncomfortable laugh. "And the only two people I-" She wiped at the tears forming in her eyes. "They don't even know who I am," she said with a half-laugh, half-sob. "And they aren't even people!" Cain frowned as he remembered that Az hadn't been able to reset the source code of the Nurture Units. DG had taken the news fairly well... or so he thought.

"And you have better things to do with your day," DG's words brought him back to the situation at hand. "Than keeping me entertained," she said with a wave. "You got armies to run and guards to train... G.I. Joe-boot camp," she waved again.

"Glitch is always in his lab, and-" DG threw her hands up defensively. "Don't get me wrong: I'm glad he's fitting back in to- But, Ambrose _really_ sucks. I mean, he's no fun at all-" Cain couldn't hold back the slight grin, as he agreed with her there. Ambrose-Glitch definitely brought down the mood. "And Raw's always off with his people..." DG sighed again and let her shoulders slump.

"And, like I said, you all have better things to do than entertain me. But I just-" DG took another deep breath. "I didn't have friends in Kansas. I didn't want any. I was just there to pass the time until I could get out. The only things I was good for were being late to work and getting in trouble with the law." That made Cain clench his jaw.

"My time was spent at the restaurant, riding my bike and helping Popsicle fix stuff." DG pointed to the window. "I have nothing here, Cain. Everything I know is on the other side of a damn funnel cloud. And I'm not saying I want to go back to Kansas," she said quickly, seeing him shift uncomfortably. "But I can't just sit in my room and twiddle my thumbs. So, yes, I went behind your back and... They're good guys, Cain. They wouldn't be here if you didn't think so!" she said sharply before turning away.

A moment later, she turned back. "If these guys are willing to put their lives on the line... for me... it's the least I can do to get to know them," DG said, dropping her voice. Before Cain could rebut, however, DG continued: "I want to know their favorite colors; what kind of pets they had growing up; what vegetable they hate-" Her breath hitched slightly. "The name of the first girl they ever kissed." She shifted her weight and closed her eyes for a moment, tightening her arms around herself.

"Because... if it comes to a point where they do- I want to be able to go to their parents and tell them how wonderful their son was, and how- And that, if I could switch places-" Cain almost forgot his anger for a moment - and wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend - but he was still the head of Security and she was still the Princess.

And she had crossed the line.

"Enough people have died _because_ of me," DG said sternly. "No one should die _for_ me." Dropping her head, DG took a deep breath and looked back up to Cain. "I'm sorry, I just-" She blinked and reared back. "Actually, no. I'm not sorry," she said with a shake of her head.

Cain clenched his jaw and stepped back, pointing in the direction of the cafeteria, which was currently to DG's left and two floors down. "You are a member of the royal family," Cain spat out, trying to keep his temper in check. "Every one of the men down there signed up for this. They know their place." Cain took a deep breath and prepared himself for the storm that was to come.

"It's time you learned yours." DG laughed and looked out the window before turning back to Cain.

"What pisses you off more, Cain? The fact that I was talking to them," she pointed in the general direction of the cafeteria and tilted her head slightly. "Or that I wasn't talking to you?" Cain lurched toward her and DG could see the rage behind his eyes just before he stepped back.

"God! You just- Sometimes, I-" Cain closed his eyes for a split second before he heard:

"Say it." He looked up to DG. "Say it," she demanded again. Cain could only blink as DG stepped forward and shoved him – with enough force that his upper body actually shifted. "Say it!" she spat out again before looking at the floor.

"What do you-" he breathed out.

"I HATE YOU!" DG screamed, tears streaming down her face. Cain could only watch as DG spun around and gestured wildly. "All I hear, all day long, is 'Oh, DG, we're so glad you're alive.' 'Oh, DG, you saved us.' 'Oh, DG-'" She took a deep breath before continuing:

"Just once, I would like someone to tell me the truth." She took a deep breath and her voice hitched as she continued. "Why won't anyone in this damn place just say it?" Cain's face was frozen and that didn't make DG feel any better. "'It's your fault, DG. It's because of you.'" She laughed slightly and raised her right hand, counting off with her fingers.

"It's because of me that the witch got out of the cave. It's because of me that Az got possessed. It's because of me that the witch took over. It's because of me that my mother lost her power and got trapped in that box-thing," DG said with a wave. "My father was forced into hiding; the Mystic Man is dead; Glitch lost his brain; Raw and his kind were tortured and..." DG tried to breathe back the tears, which were once again flowing.

"And, because of me..." she said quietly. "Your wife... your son... you were put in that suit," she forced out, unable to look up at Cain. DG's breath hitched again and she sniffed. "Of everyone, you should hate me the most." DG blinked back the tears and let out a heavy sigh.

"My sister is the one who saved the Oh Zee. **She** is the hero." DG sniffed again, forcing the calm – barely. "She never let go. After everything, she-" DG took a very deep breath and looked at the floor a moment before raising her arm again, in the direction of the cafeteria, and looked Cain square in the eyes.

"They do **not** get in trouble," she said in the most royal-ordering tone she could muster. Raising her eyebrows slightly, DG waited for his response. Cain blinked once and raised his hands slightly.

"As you wish," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and noticed that all the color had just drained from DG. She swallowed, clenched her fists and turned, wanting to get out of the room and away from Cain as fast as possible.

There was nothing left to say and all she wanted to do, at that moment, was throw up.


	11. Preparations of Titanic Proportions

**Title**: Preparations of Titanic Proportions  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG, Az, the seamstress and the Queen (mention of the Cain, Mom and the Mystic Man)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: DG gets fitted for the dress.  
**Warning**: post-series *takes place just after the events _What Happened When the Sheep Hit the Finaqua_. This is kind of a boring chapter... *shrugs*  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

Az sat up and looked around for a moment before rising from her chair and sweeping across the room and into the hallway. Her hand was on the door handle of DG's room, but she didn't open it.

"Deej," she called into the door. "You in there?" Hearing nothing, Az turned the handle and pushed on the door, entering her sister's room. She took a quick glance around and focused on the closed door of DG's small bath. Taking a step closer, Az could swear she heard something.

"Deej?" she called again.

"Just a sec!" she heard from the other side of the door. DG looked in the mirror and wiped at her eyes before turning on the faucet and letting the water run cold. She splashed some water on her face and shut off the tap with one hand while reaching for a towel with the other. Taking a last glance in the mirror before turning away, DG shook her head.

'Crap...'

Az jumped as the door opened and DG stared at her. "Are you okay?" DG forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, just have a headache." Hooking her arm around Az's, DG pulled her sister to the door. "Come on, I'm late for my fitting." Az smiled and nudged DG as they moved into the hallway.

"I've never been on time for a fitting. _Ever_." DG raised an eyebrow as the girls moved down the hallway.

"Sis, you were in charge. You were never late. They were early." Az laughed heartily.

"I'll remember that." As they moved into the room being used for the fitting sessions, DG gave a sheepish glance toward her mother.

"Sorry. Time kinda slipped away from me." She added a short nod and stepped toward the seamstress while Az moved over to a beverage cart and began fixing a cup of brew DG had taken to calling near-tea. The seamstress was cordial, but DG could hear the snap in her tone. In the woman's defense, DG had been avoiding her, so she decided to just let it go. She could be the perfect little princess if it killed her.

And Wyatt Cain could take a flying leap into the gorge or rip or whatever they called it over here.

The seamstress held out a hanger of satiny fabric and DG's breath caught. She'd never seen such a color; from afar, she would swear it was white but, up close and personal, it was definitely blue. "How did you get that color?" she asked, rather amazed.

"It compliments your eyes. Here," she said as she pushed the fabric into DG's hands. "Put this on and we'll get started." She pushed DG toward a changing screen in the corner and nodded. "Scoot." DG smiled as she moved, glancing down at the fabric then up to the woman.

"I want to make sure the underskirt is properly fitted before any decorations are added." DG nodded, as that did make perfect sense.

"Here," Az said before DG stepped behind the screen. She reached for the dress as DG took the offered cup. "Drink it up." The Queen took a moment to give DG a look as she drank and her brow furrowed.

"DG, my darling. Are you all right?" DG finished the drink and nodded.

"Yes, just a headache." Nodding to Az, DG traded the cup for the dress again and stepped behind the screen. A few moments later, she reappeared and moved to the small stool just next to the seamstress.

"Stand on this," she ordered. As the woman circled, DG followed her as best as she could without moving and finally found herself glancing down at her chest.

"Is it supposed to be this low?" she asked as her hand moved up to the point where the fabric ended.

"Oh, please, Deej," Az responded first, rolling her eyes.

"What?" DG glared back as the woman began sticking pins into the bottom of the skirt. "Just because you're comfortable showin' off what God gave ya," she said with a point to Az. The seamstress reached up and pulled DG's arm down as Az stuck out her tongue, then her chest.

The Queen simply smiled, enjoying the sounds of bickering daughters once again.

"Does it have to be so tight?" DG asked a bit later, getting a raised eyebrow from the seamstress. DG swallowed and took a deep breath, straightening slightly and looking straight ahead. After a few more minutes, the woman stood up and walked around DG again. She glanced at the Queen, who nodded, and looked up to DG.

"Now, about this beading-" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Y'know," DG stated with a turn toward her mother. "If I could just go over to... I could bring back a picture in, like, ten minutes. It'd be much better than a drawing from my fuzzy memory. It's only been ten years..." DG knew her mother wouldn't go for it, but the words were out of her mouth before she could think about it.

She wondered if she could blame Cain.

The seamstress moved over to her case of fabrics and decorations and returned with a scrap of orange sequined-material and a black overly-beaded piece of fancy fabric DG didn't actually know the name of; perhaps she should have paid more attention to Mom and her sewing projects.

"These were the closest I could find in my collection, based on your description," the woman said with a hint of exasperation. DG ran her hands over the small beads and was impressed at the detail. It reminded her of the dresses the girls at the Mystic Man's show wore. "Of course, I wouldn't suggest the orange," she said with a wave, assuming the look on DG's face was that of concern. "But I can create an overlay in any color you prefer-" DG's hand caught the woman's.

"No, I don't want you to go to a lot of trouble with this." The woman looked at DG for a moment and smiled.

"It's no trouble."

"Azkadellia," the Queen spoke, causing all of them to look her way. "Do you remember my green dress?" she asked with a slight smirk and raised eyebrows. Az had particularly liked the dress as a child and was always trying to find ways to borrow it, although she was never tall enough for it to fit properly. Az cocked her head slightly and raised her own eyebrow.

"Would you fetch it please?" Az nodded and turned, leaving the room and DG alone with the two older women. DG glanced to the window and sighed before looking down to the seamstress.

"I'm glad you're not fond of blue and orange," she said with a smile. The woman looked up to her with complete confusion on her face. "It's a football thing," DG said with a shrug, knowing that there was no point trying to explain any further.

Az returned a few minutes later with two dresses. Handing the first to her mother, she held up the second one and nodded to it. "This one had beads as well." The Queen nodded and both held their dresses up to DG.

"Something like this, Dear?" DG waved to her stool and shrugged – she'd already been swatted twice for moving around – and the Queen and Az stepped closer.

"Or this?" Az asked as DG reached out for the fabric of the green dress, trying to will herself to remember her mother wearing it. DG glanced between the two dresses and smiled; both were beautiful – and so past retro they'd make the drama club's head's spin – but she had no memories of either dress.

The one Az was holding had beads sewn onto the fabric, simply as accents. The green one, however, had an overlay of beads draped over the bodice, stopping at the waistline. DG couldn't tell if the beads were part of the top or part of the overlay. Neither were exactly what she was picturing, but shy of Kate Winslet walking through the door, DG would have to take it.

"Do you have a bigger piece of-" she asked, holding up the scrap of orange beading still in her hand. The woman nodded and stepped back to her collection and DG held the fabric up to her hip and tried to imagine any other color. The woman returned with a long scarf-like piece of beaded fabric. DG smiled and traded her for the yellowish-gold and waved Az closer.

"Hold this, Sis," she asked, pressing one end of the fabric to her side. Az leaned forward and pressed on the same spot. DG then wrapped the fabric around herself a few times, covering half her chest and letting the rest wrap semi-loosely around her waist, hip and skirt. "This isn't exact, of course..." she said with a shrug.

The seamstress looked back to the drawing DG had presented her with during their first meeting and turned back to DG. Her eyes narrowed, she nodded and cocked her head from side to side. "It would need more beading," she said a moment later.

"I don't want a lot of sparkle," DG stated, shaking her head.

"But you are a princess. Your gown should be worthy of a regal-" DG caught the woman's hand and smiled.

"Please... I'd much rather have low-key. Besides, me in a dress will be enough of a scene as it is." The woman turned to the Queen again and waited for a nod, which she soon got. Turning back to DG, the woman reached for the overlay and smiled to DG.

"Do you have a favorite flower?" DG cocked her head slightly and her brow furrowed.

"Um... I guess... daises?" she stammered, not even sure if they existed on the O.Z. Mom was really the one for flowers; DG always picked at the ones growing off the porch, as she had been doing the morning of the travel storm. "Why?" she asked as the woman finished gathering up the fabric and patted DG's arm.

"For the pattern. White, I think," she nodded to the green dress and then the yellow fabric in her hand. DG realized that the beads weren't random, but in a floral shape.

"Oh, I don't need-" she began to protest.

"Come on, Deej. This is your first ball," Az said with a sigh.

"And what are you wearing?" DG asked with a snap. Az made a face and laughed.

"I'm not going." DG glared at her.

"What? What do you-? If you're not goin', I'm not-"

"You will both attend," the Queen said sharply. DG sighed and it was Az's turn to have a tantrum. DG did have to admit, however, that it was nice to see Az acting her age for once and play the bratty sister. It was another minute before DG realized that Az wasn't still a teenager.

Her head was starting to hurt again.

"Perhaps we should continue this later," the Queen stated a moment later. She had seen DG's expression change and frowned. Az sighed, knowing her mother's comment meant her argument was over. The seamstress returned to collecting her things and nodded for DG to step down from the stool.

"Mind yourself when you take that off," she said with a nod. DG'd been prodded with pins by Mom a hundred times, but she appreciated the woman's concern. As she reappeared from behind the screen, DG passed the dress over to the seamstress and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you." The woman smiled and nodded as she placed the dress into her case. The Queen moved between Az and DG as the woman rolled her case out of the room.

"Come, girls. Let us have lunch." DG made it about two steps before pulling free from her mother's grasp.

"Actually, if it's all right," she said with a slight smile. "My head still hurts, so I'm just gonna lie down for a while." The Queen nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of DG's head. As she turned, DG patted Az's free arm – the other was holding both of the dresses – and turned away from them in the hallway.

"Azkadellia, we shall discuss your attendance." Az huffed as her mother lead her down the hall in the opposite direction. "I think we could have this dress taken in," she said with a motion toward the green fabric hanging over Az's arm. "You should be tall enough, now..."

DG pushed her door shut and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. She pushed off the door and flopped down onto her bed. Reaching for a blanket, DG covered herself and punched at the pillow twice before closing her eyes and sighing.

At the end of the hall, Wyatt Cain's eyes moved to the floor and he frowned before heading back downstairs.


	12. Boys are Cute When They're Flustered

**Title**: Boys are Cute When They're Flustered  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Kory, Aybol, Leo and Cain (mention of DG and Av)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Kory, Leo and Aybol pay a visit to Cain's office  
**Warning**: post-series *takes place at least an hour after the events of _Preparations of Titanic Proportions_. This one is really short.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

Cain was sitting at his desk, sorting through papers, when he heard the knock. His eyes shot up just enough to see who was standing in the doorway, then back down to the current page facing him.

"Mister Hale." Kory took an uncomfortable breath and stepped into the room; Aybol and Leo were right behind him. Cain looked up at the sight of the other two in his peripheral. "And Mister Tigg and Mister Aybol." Cain crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. The boys stood at the end of the desk and looked extremely uncomfortable.

Cain, of course, just stared at them. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?" he asked with a polite smile. Kory opened his mouth to speak then promptly shut it and glanced at Aybol.

"Um," Kory stuttered. "We, uh... wanted to-"

Aybol stepped forward. "We wanted to apologize, Sir." Cain blinked, took a deep breath and looked back at his desk.

"Do I want to know what you're apologizing for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Aybol and Kory looked at each other and then to Leo, who shrugged. "Gentlemen," Cain said, giving them a moment to focus on him.

"Go away." Kory looked at Aybol again then tilted his head. Cain looked back at the stack of papers and forced a smile away. Leo and Aybol backed up and Kory turned, but stopped at the door frame. Turning back, Kory moved swiftly over to the chair on the other side of Cain's desk and sat.

"We shouldn't have- We just- And-" Kory breathed heavily, useless at finding the right words. Cain looked up to Aybol and Leo, who had moved back into the room and were now standing behind Kory, then to Kory.

"She's very good at that," he said simply. Kory looked at the desk, but Cain saw a smile on Aybol's face. Leo, Cain noted, looked terrified. Cain – or Aybol or Kory, for that matter - didn't know about Leo and DG's little excursion through the tunnels of the castle. At least, he hoped they didn't know. That would surely get him kicked out and sent home.

Which was all Av would need to make Leo's life Hell.

"Gentlemen," Cain said again, even calmer than he realized he could be. The three young men gave him their full attention. Cain leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Go. Away." He raised an eyebrow, for effect, and Aybol grabbed Kory's arm, pulling him up from the chair.

"Thank you, sir," Aybol said as he pulled on Leo's sleeve and hurriedly pushed her friends to the door as Cain returned to the files.

"Don't thank me," Cain stated quietly, causing the boys to stop. No one looked up or back. As they cleared the doorway, Cain leaned back in his chair again and put his chin in his hand. He laughed slightly and shook his head before returning to the papers.


	13. Checkmate

**Title**: Checkmate  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain and the Queen (mention of DG, Dena, the boys and Lona)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: If you can't run with the Queen, stay out of the Zone...  
**Warning**: post-series *Two days after _What Happened_... and _Preparations_  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

"Mister Cain," Cain heard, turning to see the Queen. "May I have a word?" Cain nodded and took a step toward the Queen. He fully expected to hear about the argument with DG from someone, but hadn't even heard a whisper in two days.

The Queen moved over to the window and took a moment to glance out over the fields behind the palace before turning to face Cain. He had to hold back a laugh as he flashed to the week before, when the Queen also found him in the same hallway, asking to have a word. "There is something I meant to ask you the other day and it slipped my mind." Cain simply nodded. "As you are aware, there is to be a royal ball in three weeks time." Cain nodded again.

"DG has requested a visit north. Apparently, there are some residents of the Zone she wishes to be present." Cain's brow furrowed slightly, but he said nothing. The Queen nodded and continued: "I see no problem with this, as we have plenty of room and double the food."

"I can find a messenger-" Cain started, turning slightly toward the hallway. The Queen raised a hand and shook her head.

"It seems my daughter wishes to present the invitation in person. I was wondering how she had managed to make friends in a part of the Zone she's not been since before-" she trailed off and turned slightly to hide the smile creeping up her face. "DG's lack of attachments is my fault. I was so intent on keeping her safe that I asked her Nurture Units to be programmed to deter lasting friendships. I didn't want DG to have to give up her friends when it was time for her return. And to have to explain... I am just glad that DG has found some friends. The three of you aside, of course," she waved toward Cain.

"But to have some her age to talk to, to act as a normal person with... Well, it seems to have made her transition easier." Clearing her throat slightly, the Queen turned back to Cain and leaned forward. "I do believe she is trying to play matchmaker." Cain found the Queen's smile to be rather infectious and smiled as well, but still wasn't sure he understood. The Queen must've picked up on this, for she straightened and, still in a low tone, explained: "Young Mister Hale."

Cain blinked. How could she possibly know about the boy and DG when he only found out two days prior. And, if she did know, how did she not know about the scene in the hallway?

Cain blinked again and tilted his head in confusion. The Queen smiled and turned gracefully, letting him know she no longer needed his attention. Just before she stepped away, the Queen turned back and leaned toward Cain, dropping her voice slightly.

"My daughter isn't the only one with a friend in the kitchens, Mister Cain."


	14. The Blue and the Gray

**Title**: The Blue and the Gray  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain, Ahamo, the Queen, Morris and the seamstress (mention of the fighters of the Eastern Guild and DG)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: It's never just shop talk.  
**Warning**: post-series *A few days before _Ever Wonder_... More filler  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

Cain stepped into the hallway with Ahamo and Morris and the three men nodded to the Queen and the seamstress, who were both standing near the large window seat. Ahamo stepped away for a moment and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before rejoining Cain and Morris.

"I'm still not sure," the Queen said as Ahamo neared.

"Good afternoon, dear," he said with a smile and gave the seamstress a nod.

"Good afternoon. You three keeping out of trouble?" she asked loud enough for Cain and Morris to hear. Both men gave each other a look of false guilt then gave her a smile and a nod.

Ahamo looked at the piles of different fabrics and ribbons and beading and laughed. "What happened here?" he asked with a nod to the pile. "Looks like a craft fair exploded." The seamstress gave him a look and reached for one of the swatches of thickly-beaded material with a huff.

"We are having a difficult time deciding on a color for the upcoming ball," the Queen said airly. Ahamo smiled and kissed the side of his wife's head.

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine, dear." In the most regal manner possible, the Queen rolled her eyes and looked back to the pile. "If you'll excuse us, ladies," he said a second later, with a nod toward Cain and Morris. Both of them smiled and watched him rejoin the soldiers and then turned back to look at the pile.

A moment later, the Queen turned back. "Mister Cain." The three men stopped and turned together.

"Ma'am?"

"I have a question for you about the Eastern Guild, if you have a moment." Cain glanced at Ahamo and Morris and nodded for them to continue the discussion without him and then stepped toward the Queen. Morris pulled Ahamo along to the next large window and they sat down on the padded bench just across from the opening.

Cain moved over to the Queen's side and took a quick glance at the rainbow of colors and patterns before catching the seamstress' eye. Forcing a smile, he turned away and made a face as soon as he was sure she couldn't see. He didn't know what the woman's problem was. He flinched slightly at the smile on the Queen's face, for she _had_ seen the look and had to force herself not to laugh.

"The Eastern Guild," he asked, knowing that he hadn't heard anything. The Queen nodded and smiled, placing a hand on his arm to lead him a few steps away from the seamstress.

"Yes, it seems that when DG arrived in the Zone, she happened across some of the Guild warriors." Cain nodded. He recalled DG and Glitch telling him the story of their meeting and the arrival of the Longcoats. "We have been trying to reestablish communication with the Guild, but all the communications we have sent-" she trailed off as Cain began nodding.

For whatever reason, the little warriors didn't seem interested in 'proper channels' and they'd tried everything. "It has been a year, Highness. If they did want to rejoin-" The Queen raised her hand slightly.

"We must have the fighters of the Eastern Guild on our side." Cain nodded. "Perhaps a change of tactic is due." Cain nodded again. "We have given them plenty of time to rejoin on their own."

"We can't force them." Cain shook his head.

The Queen nodded in agreement. "If we send someone to plead our case..."

"Who do you recommend?" Cain asked, already knowing who she was going to suggest. DG seemed to have the resolve to go toe to toe with most of the leaders of the Outer Zone, and had an annoying ability to be just that: annoying. Some of the leaders gave in simply because it would be an end to listening to DG push the subject. Others were won over by her backward, Other Side charm.

"Your Highness," they heard and both turned to see the seamstress nodding to the pile. "We really must make a decision if we are to be ready." The Queen nodded and looked back to Cain.

"Would you be so kind as to put together a travel plan?"

"Before or after the party?" Cain asked, knowing DG would gladly volunteer to go before, as it would get her out of pre-ball activities.

"I think after," the Queen stated, thinking exactly the same thing. Her hand caught just at Cain's elbow and she walked with him a few steps back to the pile. "If all else, it will be a nice change of scene for her."

"Agreed," Cain said with a nod and noticed the Queen hadn't let go of his arm.

"While you're here, perhaps you can help us," she said with a nod to the pile. "I fear I've been staring at these so long that they've all blended into one mass of color." Cain gave her a half-smile and threw a glance to the seamstress. She gave him a slight shrug and he nodded to the Queen before looking down at the pile.

"What are you-" he started to ask, but the Queen simply waved.

"Just tell me which one you like." Cain sighed heavily and looked back to the pile. Clenching his jaw slightly, he feared just what his decision would come to. They wouldn't be looking for table coverings with all the beads; and most of the fabric was too flimsy for the draperies.

"The blue is nice," he said with a nod to the left corner of the seat. Both the Queen and the seamstress leaned forward slightly to look for the fabric he'd pointed out.

"There is no blue there," the seamstress said, pointing to the three shades of blue material in the far right corner. The Queen, however, saw the material Cain had indicated and reached down for it. When the seamstress saw it, she huffed. "That is gray, sir. Not blue."

"No," the Queen said and let go of Cain's arm. Moving away a few steps, she held it up and the seamstress sucked in a breath.

"Well, I'll be..." she said with a start. "It's blue." The Queen moved back to Cain and laid it out over the pile of fabrics.

"But, up close, it is gray," she said in amazement. Cain threw a glance to each of the women, hoping his job was done. They both nodded to him and continued to stare at the fabric as he slipped away and rejoined Ahamo and Morris.

"Fascinating," one of them said.

"Indeed," said the other.


	15. Times They Are aChangin’

**Title**: Times They Are a-Changin'  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain (mention of DG, the Queen, the boys, Az, the witch, Zero and Zero's "appointment")  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: A baffled Tin Man is an entertaining Tin Man.  
**Warning**: post-series *Within an hour of _Checkmate_  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

Cain had spent the next few hours trying to wrap his brain around the women of the royal family of the Outer Zone. DG was chatting up his soldiers in the middle of the night and no one seemed to pay any mind. The Queen, apparently, had her own excursions to the kitchen and didn't seem to mind. And, on top of that, she was asking his opinion on fabric samples for a ball he didn't even want to attend.

Wyatt Cain was thoroughly confused.

Every ounce of training he'd ever received said that a soldier's duty was to protect, not befriend. Of course, things had most definitely changed since he went through training. First of all: he _was_ friends with his charge. Of course, none of them had known she was a princess when they first met. And he wouldn't admit that he'd decided the three of them were friends the moment Zero's 'standing appointment' mentioned that Zero took off after some girl.

But these things had been ingrained in him during Tin Man training. You were polite and offered assistance if needed; otherwise, you kept your mouth shut, your ears open and stared straight ahead.

He wondered what the men who had trained him would say if they knew DG. They would probably instruct him to tie her to a chair and lock her in a room to keep her from getting out. Of course, they wouldn't take into account that DG would probably figure out how to take the chair apart and slip loose from the ropes, then use the rope and the chair to create some sort of leverage so that she could go out the window and scale the wall.

And then there was DG's side of the argument. He had to admit that she had rather valid points. These men were willing to die for her; trust should go both ways. They knew what they were fighting for, but they didn't know _who_. 'Well, obviously they know who,' Cain told himself. But, he mused, how many of the Longcoats would have stayed loyal to Azkadellia had they know she was possessed? How many of the Tin Men would have fought harder had they known about the witch?

Would he have still helped DG had he not known who she really was?

Maybe DG wasn't so wrong... after all, this was a new Outer Zone. Maybe it was time for some new rules.


	16. Who’s Afraid of the Big, Bad Cain?

**Title**: Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Cain?  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain and Aybol *waits for you to finish laughing* (mention of the rest of the boys, DG, the Queen and Dena)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Cain brings Aybol in on the plan.  
**Warning**: post-series *A few days after _Checkmate_.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

"Mister Aybol," Cain called out over the head of the young guards. "A word before you go." Aybol nodded to Cain and gave another nod to his friends before they filed out of the briefing room with the others. Aybol moved up through the rows of chairs until he was at the front of the room and stood at attention.

Seeing that no one was left in the room, Cain waved at him and moved over to a map of the Zone that was hanging on the wall. "Stand down, soldier," he added, for the sake of protocol. Aybol nodded once and followed Cain to the map.

"I have a job for you, if you're willing," Cain said with a hint of 'you might as well take it because you're going either way.' Aybol nodded and looked to the area of the Zone Cain had just pointed to. Raising and eyebrow slightly, Aybol couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"I know you and Mister Tigg are familiar with the area," Cain began.

"And Hale, sir," Aybol interrupted with a nod.

"Yes, well," Cain said with a smirk of his own. "It seems that the princess would rather not let Mister Hale know about this little trip." Aybol smiled again and nodded.

"Agreed." Cain sighed heavily and leaned back against the small table just behind him. Crossing his arms, Cain looked up to Aybol.

"Before I go any further with the planning of this little excursion, I wanted to ask your opinion on the matter." Aybol frowned slightly.

"Sir?"

"It is a fruitless effort?" Aybol pondered the words for a moment. He knew where Kory stood on the matter, but he hadn't seen Dena in a while. He'd like to think, however, that she stood with Kory. "I would rather not put everyone in a situation to be uncomfortable," Cain stated, unsure if the look on Aybol's face was that of wonder or confusion.

"Well," Aybol started, moving a hand up to his neck then remembering that he was still on duty and addressing a superior officer. "Uh... I can't give you a definite answer, sir. I mean... to go up there and ask is one thing. To say she'd show up..." Aybol shrugged.

"And, if she did show up?" Aybol didn't even try to hide the smile on his face.

"Long as she knows why she's comin' down here, sir. I'd say you got yourself a whole fruit basket." Cain bit his lower lip to keep from laughing and nodded.

"Very well," Cain said after stepping back to the center of the room. "I'll arrange the excursion." Aybol shifted and moved quickly back to Cain's side.

"Sir, if you don't mind..." he stumbled slightly. "Leo knows her bet-" Cain put up a hand and dropped his voice slightly.

"I'm sure he does. But I have to take into account the journey there and back. He seems to be afraid of me and, while that kid is a damn fine soldier, I'm afraid he'd run away if I so much as sneeze." Aybol laughed heartily and quickly stopped himself.

"Well, sir," he replied, still laughing. "He's a little jumpy, yes..." Cain looked toward the hallway and nodded, also trying not to smile.

"Dismissed." Aybol gave Cain a quick salute and was near the door when Cain called him back. "And shine those shoes soldier," Cain said with a loud snap. "You're a disgrace to the uniform." Aybol glanced down to his shoes and back up to see Cain smirk.

"In case anyone asks," he added just loud enough for Aybol to hear. Aybol nodded and put on a stone face before moving out into the hallway.


	17. The Cafeteria Boys

**Title**: The Cafeteria Boys  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Zek, Leo, Kory, Fitz and Aybol (mention of Av, Kory's dad and Fitz's grandfather)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Some more backstory for the boys  
**Warning**: pre-Dinner Conversation *Written for tinman100's Challenge 17.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

**Zek** (puppies)  
Zek looked at the mass of animals at his feet and wondered how he'd gotten into this mess. There were currently nine balls of fur zipping around and making all kinds of noise. He didn't know how to keep them all straight, except that the larger black one was a male and the rest – he was pretty sure – were females.

The two smallest were the quiet ones, and the next smallest was actually the mother of all of them but the black male.

The brown one just wouldn't shut up.

The things he would do to impress a girl.

Honestly.

**Leo** (scratch)  
Leo Tigg wasn't a popular kid – not that anyone would notice him with a brother like Av. If he had to hear one more story about what great thing his brother did, he would scream. It wasn't that he didn't want to be like his older brother, but Leo wanted Av to know he was there.

But Av just waved him off and did things his own way. He had his friends and places to be. Neither of them included a useless little brother tagging along.

"Go home," Av said, shoving Leo to the ground. Kory frowned and stayed back.

**Kory** (dust)  
Kory climbed up into the rafters and looked around the dark space. He knew he wasn't supposed to be up here alone, but he wanted to know what was in the trunk. He crept across the floorboards and stopped next to the yellowish-brown box. It had been up here as long as he could remember, but he never had the nerve to open it.

His mother placed the box there the night Kory's father died. The night the Outer Zone changed forever.

The night of the Last Stand.

He ran a finger over the dust-covered latch and his breath caught.

**Fitz** (creature)  
"I will bring you to life!" the seven-annual-old claimed in his deepest voice. In front of him, on the table, sat a small mechanical... thing. The boy turned a knob here and flipped a switch there. The goggles atop his head were far too large, but he didn't notice.

Turning away slightly, closing one eye, Fitz reached over and pressed the red button then held his breath.

Nothing happened.

Scrunching up his face, Fitz huffed and poked at the thing he'd built. Behind him, his grandfather leaned against the doorframe and laughed. Fitz's eyes went wide.

"Don't give up, boy."

**Aybol** (mission)  
Aybol looked down at the form and frowned. Glancing to his right, he could see Kory hunched over the same form, filling in one of the lines. Looking back down to the offending space, Aybol huffed and dropped his shoulders as he leaned back in the chair.

Tilting his head to either side, Aybol took a deep breath and leaned forward again with the pencil in his hand. He stopped, allowing the tip to hover just over the surface of the page.

He loved his grandmother dearly, but she **never** should have been allowed to name him.

**NAME** _Hunk Aybol_


End file.
